Spies, Dancing, and Chiming Bells
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: A three Seddie three shot. -Sam's daughter in the basement is about to have her first kiss and when Sam drags Freddie along to spy and he blows their cover confessions come from them both-
1. Spies

**Hey lovely readers/reviewers! This is the first part of a three-shot that should hopefully be up pretty quickly! **

**If you're reading iCan Make Her Jealous I'm actually on the lookout for a new beta right now, so that chapter will be delayed a bit. **

**Thank you to KingxLeon21 for being my one-shot beta! :]**

**I think this is a little rough, but I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

"You know, when you asked me to come over, I didn't think we were going to be spying on your daughter," Freddie hissed to Sam as she crept along the basement wall.

"Shut up Benson, you're lucky I invited you at all!" Sam whispered back, not bothering to turn around to actually talk to him.

With eyes gleaming Sam refocused her thoughts on her daughter Eva, who had her "friend" Matty over. Sam however was much too clever and noticed how deeply Matty had blushed when Eva suggested they go down to the basement to "watch a movie". Yes, Sam was positive that her only daughter was about to have her first kiss! And there was **no way** in hell Sam was missing that.

Today also happened to be the day Sam invited Freddie over for coffee, a plan that had turned into them secretly stalking her daughter.

Freddie sighed and pressed a button on his watch that briefly lit up the time, reminding Freddie that he had nowhere to be. With no girlfriend, no work today, his mother back in Seattle, and not even a pet back at his apartment, he really had no reason not to stay.

Letting his eyes briefly roam over Sam's body while she was distracted, Freddie couldn't help but wonder if he would leave if he _did_ have an excuse. It's not like spying on people with the still very-attractive-single-hilarious-crazy-and-fun-Sam was a burden. It was just kind of creepy. However he could tell old feelings were resurfacing, ones he thought he banished a long time ago.

In the living room that was at the end of the hallway two teenagers were rolling around on the floor wrestling with each other and laughing.

"I'm SO stronger than you!" Eva bragged as she sat on top of Matty, who had his face mashed to the floor while she proudly gloated.

"No you aren't!" protested Matty, slowly pulling his head up.

"I totally am, you just won't admit it you weak little-AHHHHHH!" abruptly Matty jumped up, sending Eva flying off his back and hitting the couch.

"Are you hurt?" asked Matty alarmed, quickly seeing Eva curled up next to the couch.

Eva's head snapped up, her brown eyes gleaming. "No but you're gonna be!" With that she flung herself at him, tackling him from the front and sending them both to the ground.

The two hit the ground laughing and squirming, both trying to get away from each other. In trying to get away from Matty's grasp Eva managed to yank an arm out, disrupting her balance and causing her to flop forward on to him.

Both Matty and Eva turned bright red when she looked up at him and realized just how close they were. Gently Matty pushed them both up with one arm, keeping the other arm on Eva's forearm and holding her.

The two sat together, Eva practically sitting on Matty's lap and his hand now moved to her hip where it barely rested, almost hovering. They stayed like that for a few seconds, their wide eyes both turned away from one another, except for quick glances they'd steal.

"You can kiss me if you want," whispered Eva, trying not to cringe at the words as they came out of her mouth. They sounded so cheesy, and she was pretty sure they came from some TV show her mom used to secretly watch. Joy or Jump or some weird thing like that. Either way, things like that did not usually come out of her mouth, because she didn't usually kiss guys. Ok, she never kissed guys. It's not like she was off kissing girls, she was usually too busy doing something a little more exciting, like practicing her hip hop routine, or planning elaborate pranks to pull on nerds like her mom's friends Freddie and Gibby.

Actually Freddie wasn't a total nerd. He dressed sort of dorky, but still managed to look hot and always made her mom laugh and stuff. Eva secretly hoped her mom fell in love with Freddie, because he would definitely make a much better dad than the one who left years ago and only called whenever he moved to another city in hopes of becoming an actor.

"I want to," Matty assured her, snapping her out of her daydreaming, "I'm just really nervous."

"Me too," admitted Eva with a slight blush.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Matty asked quietly, hiding behind his long brown bangs tipped red, a similar style to most of the boys in her class.

"No," replied Eva, in a voice she was sure he could barely hear, especially she was hiding behind her own hair, except her long blonde curly hair did a better job.

"Cool, me neither," he brought his face up to smile at her, at the same time she peeked out from her hair. Smiling at each other the two sat for a few seconds, neither making a move.

"So are you going to kiss me?" asked Eva a bit impatiently, a trait she'd most certainly inherited from her mother.

"Ummmm…it's ok. You can kiss me," Matty suggested, shaking his bangs out of his face to look at her hopefully.

But Eva shook her head impatiently, "It doesn't work like that, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"My mom told me about her first kiss!" Eva smiled blissfully at the thought, it was sooooo romantic! Meanwhile two adults hiding in the hallway just feet away both stiffened up.

"What happened with her?" asked Matty raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Eva wasn't known for telling the truth; she could easily be tricking him into making him make the first move.

"Ok, well it went like this; her friend Freddie was getting beat up by a big jock, who everyone thought was a total jackass! Lots of people were just watching this guy, and some, like Carly my mom's best friend were totally freaking out, but my mom slapped that huge jerk and started yelling at him!" Freddie's eyebrows furrowed in the darkness, wondering exactly this ordeal had happened.

"This sounds real romantic," Matty muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up and let me finish! Anyways, then, she was yelling at him and right in the middle of her yelling he picked her up and kissed her! She slapped him again when he pulled away, but he ended up asking her out, and he was secretly a really nice guy, and they went to prom together and one da-"

"That is not what happened at all!" In the middle of Eva's sentence Freddie burst out from the dark hallway, pulling Sam with him.

As soon as they were in the bright light of the living room, Sam smacked Freddie upside the head; hissing at him, "You blew our cover dweeb!"

Matty jumped up, his eyes darting back and forth between the two adults nervously. "H-H-How long have you guys been there?"

"Long enough." Sam smirked, causing both teens to blush a bright crimson.

"Matty, I'm really sorry, my mom is a total creep," Eva glared at Sam, who smiled innocently.

"I just wanted to watch my one and only daughter have her first kiss! Too bad you guys were too suckish to go through with it," Sam sighed dramatically and flopped on the couch.

"Well maybe if you had told your daughter the truth about your first kiss, this wouldn't be a problem!" Freddie defended, whining a little.

"What was your real first kiss like?" Matty blurted out, hiding back behind his bangs when everyone turned and stared.

"It was with me! On my fire escape!" Freddie proclaimed.

"What?" asked Eva eagerly, already forgetting that Sam had lied to her. This was exciting news!

"I felt sorry for the poor nerd."

"It was your first kiss too Sam!"

Watching them Matty giggled quietly, the sound turning Sam around to face him with a glare on her face. "What's so funny Emo Hair?"

Matty's eyes widened in fear and Eva groaned at her friend's new nickname. "Nothing!" he squeaked, plopping down on the couch, deciding that this was definitely not the right time to tell them they'd make a really awesome couple.

"Look, it went like this," Sam started with a bored sigh, "First off, Freddie pulled off the best prank he's ever done, handcuffing me to Gibby."

"Nice one!"

"Did I say you could talk Emo Hair?"

"I guess not…"

"That's right. So shut it."

"Yes, Sa-"

Sam shot the young boy another death glare, freezing him in the middle of his sentence.

"I mean, yes Mrs. Puckett," Eva buried her head in a mess of hair and fingers, trying to hide her shame. There was no way Matt was ever going to kiss her now. Or even talk to her. He'd probably run soon as her mom stopped talking and never come back. Plus he'd tell everyone at school how lame and creepy her mom was! They'd all alienate her, causing her to become a total outcast and have no friends for the rest of her school existence! Her life was so over.

"Anyways, to get revenge on Freddie I told everyone that he had never kissed a girl."

"Mom! That's so mean!"

"And it was live on iCarly!" Freddie added, still sounding bitter and jaded.

"Mom! That's horrible!"

"The dork deserved it!"

"I did not!"  
"You _so_ did Freddifer!"

"I _so _didn't!" Freddie snapped, mocking Sam's tone.

"Let's face it, you did."

"How does this lead to a kiss?" Matty asked tentatively, stopping Freddie from continuing the argument with Sam. Sam rolled her eyes at the question, and finished her story.

"So then, Carls made me feel really bad about the whole thing so on the next iCarly I told everyone I'd never kissed anyone either…"

"And that you were wrong! You said it was wrong to tell the whole viewing audience about my lack of kissing!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Matty shrank back into the couch at Sam's harsh tone despite the fact it wasn't directed at him while Eva flopped down beside him, realizing this story could take a while. Freddie smirked at Sam, who luckily, didn't notice.

"ANYWAYS, after that, I went to the fire escape, where Freddie was pouting. I apologized for it _again_, even though he'd watched the show, and for a bunch of other stuff. He said how it'd be weird if I didn't make his life miserable all the time, blah, blah, blah, and we decided we should kiss. _Just_ to get it over with."

"Awwwwweeeeeeeeee," Eva cooed beaming up at the two adults who were both purposely avoiding eye contact with each other and everyone else in the room.

"That's pretty cool," added Matty, who, Eva noticed, had not moved away from her, but had actually moved closer! Maybe he didn't mind all this craziness?

"Yea it was pretty cool," Freddie said smiling at Matty, but still not looking at Sam. Hopefully she wouldn't punch him for that comment.

Secretly he'd always really enjoyed their first kiss and how perfect and right it felt. Which, considering what a mess their relationship had always seemed to be, was kind of ironic.

Sam pushed Freddie gently, just enough to make him stumble a bit. "Oh please, we all know it was the best kiss of your life."

Before the two could start fighting again Eva piped up, "Well that's even better than the story you told me mom! And so cute!"

Redirecting her attention to her daughter Sam nodded, "And it was no big deal, kissing someone isn't some huge thing," Looking a bit disappointed Freddie nodded beside. Apparently the kiss had meant more to him than it had to her. Not surprising.

"It seems like a big deal," muttered Matty, ducking behind his fringe once again.

"It's not! See, watch this!" Sam closed the short space between her and Freddie in just one step and pressed her lips to his, catching the brunette off guard, his eyes open wide.

"See no big deal," Sam said a little breathlessly when she abruptly pulled away. Freddie still stared at her with big, shocked eyes, but she turned back to the kids like it was nothing. It was in fact, their second kiss _ever_.

Matty raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "But wasn't it weird after you kissed the first time? Cuz you guys were friends?"

"We went right back to normal. Well I went back to being awesome, and Freddie went back to being a total loser!"

Sam turned to Freddie for a reaction, but he wasn't listening to her at all, his eyes glazed and unfocused as they stared at indistinctive spot on the wall.

In Freddie's head he could see him, Sam and Eva going on a picnic and getting into a food fight, having a dunk contest at the swimming pool, laughing together at a movie, and outside in the middle of an epic snowball fight.

All these things had happened, but his active imagination tweaked them; Sam kissing the spot on his face where he'd gotten hit with bacon, Sam wearing that really sexy bikini just for him, Eva snuggled up next to him during the movie like he was her dad, and Sam kissing him with her icy lips when she tackled him in the snow.

"NERD!" Sam shouted in his face, clearly not impressed that he wasn't paying attention to her. Freddie blinked, surprised to see his dream right in front of him. Smiling at her annoyed expression he grabbed her by her arms and kissed her, right on those perfect lips. Somewhere in the background Eva gasped and Matty cheered, but Freddie barely heard them.

For once Freddie Benson was living his dream.

* * *

**Reviews are love! :D **


	2. Dancing

**I'm a bit sad that this is almost over, but I'm so excited about the great response. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**& another big thank you to KingxLeon21 for beta-ing this and chapter 12 of iCan Make Her Jealous! **

* * *

"He's going to come!" Eva protested in a voice that was a bit too shrill and shaky to be as confident as she wanted to sound.

Freddie watched the scene thoughtfully from where he sat on a stool at the kitchen island. Ever since he and Sam had started dating he'd been pretty much living at their place, thus he had seen a fair amount of typical mother/daughter fights go down between Sam and Eva. This one however seemed distinctly different because they were arguing about a subject usually left untouched; Eva's father.

What a tool that guy was, Freddie silently fumed. He got an amazing, fiery, funny, somewhat crazy, lady like Sam to love him and a gorgeous, fun little girl too, then just tossed them aside so he could prance around from city to city, not bothering to even show up for his daughter's hip hop recital.

Didn't he understand how badly this would hurt both of them? The plus side for Freddie was that now he got to in the presence of both of these awesome girls. He knew he'd do a much better job being the man of the house. He just didn't tell Sam that. He was pretty sure that, in her head, she was the man of the household and he was the stereotypical sixties housewife. Just because he liked to iron… So not fair.

Sam shook her head, messy hair scattering through the air, "You have to stop counting on your father. He's too concerned about chasing his dreams to give a chiz about anyone but himself," not exactly gentle, but when had she, Sam, ever been gentle with anyone? Even with her own daughter she was always brutally honest. With Carly cities away Eva was not only her daughter, but her best friend, and Sam may have lied her ass off when with the rest of the world, but with the people she cared the most about she was as truthful as she needed to be.

Eva's eyes burned in fury and she yanked her fiery gaze from her mother, whipping around so neither of the adults could see her. Freddie cautiously stood up and moved the slightest bit as if to cross the boundary that was the counter and go comfort Eva. A gentle, but stern, look from Sam told him he'd better stay put. Instead Sam nearly glided to her daughter's side, not making a sound, and wrapped her up in a hug. A quiet sniffle came from Eva before she buried herself in her mother's shirt, holding back tears.

Freddie watched in awed silence from across the counter. Every time they fought and Eva ended up on the verge of tears she never stomped off, or broke down. Instead Sam would pull her close and let her cry quietly in her arms, no matter how furious the two had seemed just moments ago. Overall the entire process was almost mind blowing to watch for a typical male like Freddie. Women. He'd just never understand them.

Sam pulled away from Eva the slightest bit and softly spoke to her, "Eva, I know your lousy skunkbag dad isn't here to watch you tonight, but you have me, and Freddie, Matty, Tam, Uncle Gibby, Aunt Carly, Uncle Spencer, Aunt Sasha, Aunt Melanie, Uncle Tony, your cousins Benny and May, and Grandma Puckett. There's a ton of people that love you and some drove over two hours just to get to you, so _stop_ the crying. Plus us Pucketts are tough, who cares about that guy? He's not worth our time anymore." The back of Eva's head bobbed in agreement and Freddie breathed a huge sigh of relief. Once again, another teenage drama was fixed in an instant. Amazing.

Eva took a deep breath and gently fluffed up her hair before spinning around to face Freddie at the counter.

"I'm ready for the spotlight baby!" Behind her Sam laughed and a pleased Freddie bounded forward to hug his girls.

* * *

"And now to hand out our awards," a young lady in her early twenties beamed out at the crowd, "We were lucky to have a ton of amazing dancers enrolled in our dance school this year, but these are the young ladies and gentleman that stood out. Each of our winners here tonight showed determination, hard work, a great, attitude, and above all, put in the effort to become an amazing performer." You could hear the pride in the emcee's voice as she spoke. These awards were very special and it was evident that she was excited to congratulate their star pupils.

Sitting next to Freddie, Sam squeezed his hand tightly, ignoring him when he made small squeaking sounds of pain. Eva put every ounce of her soul into her dancing and she really deserved one of the awards. Hopefully she had won one; this night had certainly had enough loss. On her left side Carly clenched her other hand, being slightly dramatic and over emotional as she usually was, worsened now because she was 5 months pregnant with Gibby's triplets. Sam joked the two had waited so long to have a baby that now they were all coming at once.

"The award for best ballet dancer in the junior division of our program goes to….Kyle Trouthen!" The crowd cheered as a thin, graceful young boy nearly flew across the stage to reach the dance teacher. She hugged him and gave him the small trophy before he did a bow with a dramatic flourish and hurried off stage. Awards for the junior division went on for nearly 10 more minutes before it got to the seniors. The seniors started at Eva's age and went all the way to age 18. There was only one senior hip hop class with 7 girls and 4 guys including her daughter, but Sam still knew the odds weren't exactly in their favor.

Freddie was as glued to the stage as Sam, feeling as if it was his own blood daughter up for an award. Not that it mattered that she didn't have his blood; he thought of Eva as his daughter. He'd watched her grown up, taken care of her countless times, given her boy advice, fallen victim to her pranks and even endured bra shopping with both girls. What a mistake that had been! They'd ended up locking him in one of the change rooms with two bras tied around his head, with another covering his mouth. Needless to say they were banned from that particular Build-A-Bra for the rest of their lives. Anyhow, Sam and Eva were his family. It was as simple as that. It had taken him a while to realize that, and now he just hoped that Eva considered him family too. As the award for best senior jazz dancer blew kisses to the audience Freddie knew no matter the verdict tonight he was very proud of Eva and was definitely dragging the whole crew to the nearest Dairy Queen for ice cream to celebrate her awesomeness.

"And the award for best hip hop dancer goes to….," Finally this was the moment! "Eva Puckett!" Immediately her entire little fan club went crazy cheering, Sam even stood up and yelled "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" much to the amusement of Freddie and everyone else. Eva ran out stage, glowing as she threw her arms around the dance teacher and took the trophy. Then, instead of bowing she smirked at the crowd before spinning around and doing some move Freddie couldn't name, but found just a tad too sexy.

Did Matty's cheering just get a lot louder?

Definitely too sexy.

"That's so fucking great!" Sam squealed, high fiving her daughter before swooping her up, and surprisingly enough, managing to spin them both in a full circle, Eva airborne. The minute Eva's feet touched the ground again everyone swarmed her. Her best friend Tam was squealing and clapping in near perfect harmony with Carly while Gibby was taking off his shirt to celebrate. Matty snuck a quick kiss while he thought Freddie and Sam weren't looking, quickly moving aside afterwards, for Spencer, who demanded multiple high fives as Sasha attacked her with a side hug.

Her cousins swooped in and gave her a queen's chair, and from there she jumped into the arms of Uncle Tony where he squished her in his big firefighter arms before setting her down so that: her, Melanie, Sam, and Pam, could all hug together, becoming a mess of blonde hair, giggles and murmured congratulations. Freddie hung back until Eva turned to face him.

"Did I do good Freddie?" she asked knowingly, smirking at him while she cradled her trophy gently. Yes, definitely Sam's daughter.

"Extraordinario," he told her, letting the Spanish roll off his tongue; she knew what it meant, "Although I do think your dance was a little provocative, and did you really have to shake your butt at the end there? I think Matty enjoyed that just a litt-"

"Geez you sound like a dad!" Sam interrupted, standing behind her tiny daughter.

The air went silent. Instantly all the conversations and celebrations died out. At that moment, Sam's eyes got wide and she realized her mistake. Dad? Really? Why had her stupid brain chosen to say that, today of all days!

Eva froze. Freddie did sound like a dad. Not like the father who didn't care enough about his fragile daughter enough to stick around. That guy made her become tough, almost as tough as her mother. He almost never called, had no idea when her birthday was and only focused on auditions, drama exercises and scripts. Freddie made her supper, helped her finish her math homework, made her mom happy, taught her about all things geeky and technical, and was actually here tonight at her dance recital, grinning like he was the proudest parent on the block.

Like a dad.

Kinda like he was her dad. He wasn't actually her dad though, he was… _better_.

"Yeah. You sound just like a paranoid daddy," Eva teased, coming down to earth, giving Freddie a light punch in the shoulder. Behind her mother breathed a sigh of relief and the entire group started chatting away again. Freddie beamed at her and she grinned back before quickly slipping behind him and jumping on his back. Sam laughed at Freddie being caught off guard, taken by surprise when he regained his balance and shouted out:

"Come on everyone, we're going out for ice cream, on me!"

From atop her new perch Eva cheered along with the rest of the group. Gradually they all fell into step with one another, Sam looping her arm with Freddie's, since his hands were holding Eva's legs in place, with Carly chatting up a storm in her ear, and a shirtless Gibby beaming proudly at his happy wife. On the side of Freddie; Matty and Tam walked up, discussing what kind of ice cream they were going to get. Smiling briefly at the two Eva let her eyes wander to Uncle Tony with her twin cousins, May and Benny, both 11, sitting comfortably on his broad shoulders, with Melanie watching them carefully in case they lost their balance. Doing the same thing as she was, observing their little group, her grandma's roaming eyes caught hers. Grinning at her granddaughter, Pam Puckett did a little booty shake, imitating Eva's victory dance. Eva giggled, burying her blushing face into her not-father's neck while she kept a tight hold on her trophy. Breathing in Freddie's simple, comforting smell Eva listened to the happy noise around her, feeling everyone's happiness reflect back to her. Never had she felt this safe, loved, and proud.

All these people were her family, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

**I feel like this went pretty well and I'm stoked to write the final part of this three shot! Please tell me your thoughts on this story! :D**

**PS Anyone else seen the promo for iOMG? It nearly gave me a fangirl heart attack! Fingers crossed for Seddie :]**


	3. Chiming Bells

**So this is it, guys, the final part! Thank you sooo much for _KingxLeon21_, for he has truely been an amazing beta and really helped this story end on a better note. SO GO READ HIS WORKS! :D **

**And thank you for reading, and reviewing. This was just something I started with a random idea and I've been winging it right down to the last paragraph, so it's great to have your support_ and_ your criticism**

* * *

Balloons floated to the sky, confetti showered down, rose petals dusted the ground, and in the center of it stood a huge, blinking sign flashing the words: _Will you marry me?_

Next to it, a brunette stood nervously, fiddling with his fingers and blushing. However, a hopeful, beautiful smile graced his features. It shone with happiness as he stared at the blonde in front of him. Her eyes were wet with tears, which was a rare occurrence these days. She managed to squeak out a yes before running into his arms. She let her tears flow freely as he picked her up off the ground and squeezed her close; letting a few happy tears leak out of his own eyes.

Standing just to the left of the happy couple, Sam beamed. She turned to Freddie to grin proudly at him. Freddie smiled back, and then he scooped Sam up in his arms for a hug. He couldn't find the words to properly explain how he felt at the sight of their daughter being proposed to by her long time boyfriend, or now, fiancée.

The two pulled away just in time to see Matty open a shiny black box, revealing a ring. Sam and Freddie watched as the ring, only seeing it as a bright glare of light from the sun, was slipped onto Eva's finger. Wordlessly Freddie dropped his right hand down to Sam's left one and clutched onto it tightly, trying not to think about the fact that her own ring finger was empty.

* * *

"So of course we'll invite Aunt Melanie and Uncle Tony and Benny and May." Eva listed while Matty quickly wrote on his tablet with the special pen it required.

"And my Uncle Bart, and his wife Mary." He added, tapping his pen against the kitchen counter in a steady, quick beat.

"What about their kids?"

"Awwwww do we have to?"

"Yes! You can't invite the parents and not the kids!"

"Fine then, I won't invite Uncle Bart or Mary."

"Are they really that bad, they're just kids…"

Freddie flipped casually through a bridal magazine, absentmindedly tuning out the wedding chatter for the first time in over a month. Since Sam wanted nothing to do with the planning of the wedding, he'd stepped in, offering to help Eva and Matty with whatever they needed.

What a stupid move that was! First off, since Matty and Eva both had very well paying jobs, the two decided to get married in Bora Bora, and bring at least twenty of their closest friends and family. On top of trying to plan a wedding in another country, as well as finding places for everyone to stay, there was the matter of things like: the dress, the wedding party, the ceremony, and a million other things that Freddie found insane. Right now, they were finalizing the guest list so Freddie could make the final arrangements at the hotel they'd be staying at.

"We HAVE to invite Carly!" Eva reminded him, "She's practically family!"

"So then Gibby, Barlo, Franko, and Saro too?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see the triplets, they're sooo cute!"

"Don't forget about Spencer and Sasha," called Freddie casually, feeling sort of like the eye of a hurricane. Around him the wedding activity flourished, but for just a few minutes, his mind was elsewhere.

_Sam_. Where else would his thoughts be? Even back when they "hated" each other he thought about her all the time. No matter what, she invaded his brain, and even though it took him a long time to realize it, he was head over heels in love with her. So why wasn't Sam the one listing people to invite to their wedding in some gorgeous tropical location? Freddie had always assumed Sam never wanted to be married. It wasn't like she'd ever said anything, but seriously; Sam never seemed to be the commitment type to him. Her openly admitting that she loved him should be enough, but now, more than ever, he really wanted to make that commitment to Sam, and have her do to the same to him.

"Is that everyone?" Eva asked, resting her chin on Matty's shoulder and frowning thoughtfully at the tablet.

"Yep!" Matty smiled then turned his head and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, causing her to blush lightly and turn her head to peck him on the lips. From the other side of the counter Freddie loudly cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at the two lovebirds. Rolling her eyes, Eva pulled away from Matty and snatched the tablet, sliding it across the island to Freddie. At that moment Sam walked in the front door, which was in the far corner of the back wall, behind the counter.

"Heyyy, party people!" Sam greeted them, tossing her scarf off while she casually walked up to the counter and grabbed Matty's tablet seconds before Freddie's fingers could close around it.

Freddie glared at her, but she was too absorbed in reading the guest list to notice. From Matty's family there was his dad, his brother Rold, his wife and their daughter, along with Uncle Bart and Mary, minus the kids. Eva's guest list was: Pam, Melanie and Tony, along with their two kids, Sasha, Spencer, Carly, Gibby, and the triplets. Between the two of them they had also agreed on Matty's best man Ivan, and Eva's maid of honor, her best friend from college, Chelsea.

"Perfect, twenty guests, plus the four of us! Freddie book our hotel rooms, we're going to Bora Bora!" Sam called out, tossing the tablet carelessly up in the air. Freddie instinctively dove for it, catching the precious piece of technology safely in his arms; unfortunately landing painfully on his shoulder when he hit the ground. Above him Sam laughed, not caring in the least that he was in pain. Smiling wickedly Freddie tripped her, sending her down to the ground next to him. She whipped her head around to glare at him, but he caught her off guard with a kiss, letting the tablet slip from his hands as he moved them to her hips, smirking a little when she kissed back, digging her fingernails into his arm while she pushed up against the counter.

Up above Eva giggled knowingly, hearing Freddie's back hit the counter. Then she grabbed Matty's hand and led him out of the kitchen, leaving her parents fighting and kissing on the floor, relishing in the thought that some things never change.

* * *

Sam ran out on to the white sand, nearly jumping, in her race to get to the water. Somewhere to the left of her, she heard Carly shriek and Gibby stomping along, but it was hard to see when their only light was the moon. Freddie was at the water already, howling and shouting like a mad man before diving underwater. Sam could only make out the shape of his head when he popped back up, but judging by his carefree laughing, he was probably watching his best friends run towards the ocean, nearly tripping over themselves as they so.

"CANONBALL!" Sam screamed as she jumped into the water with her knees pulled tightly to her chest.

When she emerged from the water she saw Freddie with a big smile on his face, glowing in the pale moonlight, with Carly and Gibby jumping in the water behind him. When they surfaced the four exchanged smiles; the kind you could only share if you've known each other forever and you were all crazy enough to go swimming at 2 am when you had a wedding to attend the next day.

"I missed you guys," Carly whispered sadly as the two couples settled down and relaxed in the water, breaking the silence that had settled along with the water.

"We miss you too Carls," Sam breathed softly, taking Freddie's hand under the cold water. Freddie then reached for Carly's, who took hold of Gibby's when Freddie's hand found hers.

The four stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word, all lost in their own worlds, their intertwined hands the only thing holding them to the real one. Once, they'd spent nearly every day together. Once, Carly and Sam fought over other guys. Once, Sam claimed she hated Freddie. Once, Gibby was in love with another girl. Once upon a time, everything was different.

"It all started with us," Carly murmurs, and even though it didn't entirely make sense, they all knew what she meant. Everything that had happened in their lives, started because; a long time ago, Carly, Sam, and Freddie decided to make a webshow that would take the internet by storm.

"And it was the best thing that ever happened!" Freddie hollered, breaking the sad mood that was enveloping the four of them.

"Hell yes!" Sam shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, and one of Freddie's, before flopping backwards in the water, quickly disappearing in the darkness. Carly giggled and swam after her, with Gibby and Freddie following close behind. They played and splashed and shrieked for close to an hour, dragging themselves to the shore a little after 3 in the morning.

Freddie fell to the ground, followed by Sam who promptly collapsed on top of his chest, ignoring the small sound of protest he made. Carly laid down beside the two, lying on her side to Freddie's left so she was facing them. Gibby sat down near Carly's feet, before flopping forward and landing belly first in the sand behind Freddie and Sams' feet.

Sam breathed heavily, tracing patterns on Freddie's chest and smirking when she noticed his heart beat picking up pace. It'd been 12 years since Freddie had kissed her in her basement, but she still drove him crazy with the simplest things. She liked to believe it'd always be that way; kind of like how she'd always like to stay in Freddie's arms. Her mother had always told her that Sam wasn't a forever kind of person; that she wouldn't be pretty or funny forever, and that she would never be loved by, or love, anyone _forever_. Nestled there, Sam knew her mother was wrong. Her and Freddie were forever, as cheesy and horrible as that sounded.

Running his sandy hands through her blonde hair Freddie smiled at the happy expression on Sam's face, and tried to ignore her fingers lightly caressing his skin.

"Hey," he murmured, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking up. Carly and Gibby both discreetly leaned in closer however.

"Wanna get married?" Abruptly the invisible doodles on his skin stopped and Freddie panicked. But suddenly she pushed herself up to look him dead in the eye, her expression showing no emotions, but her eyes holding both hope and fear.

"Are you serious?" her voice was neither scornful nor sarcastic; just soft, and light.

"Yes Sam, I want to marry you. I've been in love with you forever and I'm going to love you forever," Freddie pulled her closer, her eyes closed as she savoured that one sweet word: _forever_.

Then, with out so much as blinking she flung herself at him, kissing him passionately.

Gibby pushed himself up from the sand and turned to face his wife, "Is that a yes?"

Carly grinned at the happy couple who were now rolling around in the sand as they kissed and teased each other.

"That's a yes," she confirmed happily, settling back in the sand.

* * *

Eva tapped her toes absentmindedly in the sand, half focused on the delight of not having to wear shoes on her wedding day, and half focused on the news that she'd be sharing the wedding day with her parents. She wasn't mad about it at all, when they had showed up at her door at 3:37 in the morning she celebrated the news and hadn't slept since; too busy helping her mom find a dress and arranging for the weddings to take place back to back.

Sam stood in front of a mirror, idly tugging at the fabric of her white beach dress. Eva smiled knowingly at the reflections looking back at them and moved forward to hug her mother from behind.

"You look gorgeous Mom," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She was failing.

"You look beautiful too Eva," Sam whispered back, turning around to face her daughter, pulling back a little when she noticed Eva's wet cheeks.

"Why in the world are you crying?" asked Sam, her soft voice gone, replaced with minor disgust.

Eva rolled her eyes at her mom, then pulled her back close and quietly spoke, "I was just thinking of that one night when I was seven. It was a week after dad left, you had lost your job and we had just gotten kicked out of the apartment."

Sam stiffed up slightly, recalling the two weeks they spent living in her car before she found another job and managed to find them another place to live. "What about that night?"

"I just never thought we'd start like that and end up like this," Eva turned her smiling face up to Sam, both sets of blue eyes now wet with tears.

"We're lucky cupcake," Sam thought of Freddie, Matty, their beautiful house, their awesome friends, their rewarding jobs, and how happy they all were, "Very, very lucky."

The two stood wrapped in each others' arms until Carly popped her head into the tent that they had set up on the beach.

"Come on Eva! Only 10 minutes till you walk down the aisle, let's get you ready!" Carly chirped, coming forward to take Eva's hand when she pulled away from Sam.

"You coming Mom?"

"I think I'll stay for just a few more minutes," Sam replied.

"You have three Puckett, three!" warned Carly, her voice low and threatening, but a huge smile still on her face.

"I'm scared Shay," Sam teased. Carly just smirked before whisking Eva away, down the beach some 30 feet where the ceremonies would take place.

* * *

With each step they took down the aisle Freddie felt himself get a little closer to tears. He glanced down at Eva, but she was beaming at Matty, who was simply staring at her, looking kind of stunned by her beauty. A million memories flooded back to Freddie: tucking little white flowers in Eva's hair on the night of her Junior Prom, attempting to make a surprise birthday cake for Sam with her and having most of the ingredients end up on the floor and walls of the kitchen, her first A+ on a math test in grade 10, her dance award, and of course when him and Sam spied on her and Mattys' first kiss.

All too soon, they were at the arch set up where Matty, Ivan, Chelsea and the priest stood. Freddie choked back more tears and Eva turned to face him.

"Don't cry," she murmured, wiping away his tears in front of all their friends and family.

"I feel like I'm losing my little girl," Freddie smiled sadly.

"You'll always be my Freddie," Eva promised, before throwing her arms around the guy that had been a better dad than she ever thought humanly possible.

When she pulled away Freddie nodded and she turned, walking towards Matty and throwing herself into his arms, much to the amusement of the priest. Freddie chuckled softly with the wedding party and guest, moving off to the side next to Ivan, drying his eyes so he could watch his beautiful little girl get married.

* * *

Sam knew she had done a lot of stupid things in her life: pranking her teachers, humiliating her classmates (especially Freddie), failing most school subjects, getting pregnant at age 18, delaying going to university, and having a daughter with a dude who was a selfish idiot. Years ago, she would have thought marrying Freddie topped all these in stupidity. Maybe it was kind of crazy, falling in love with this total dork she used to bully, actually settling down and making promises and wearing a dress. But as soon as she looked up from her small bouquet of purple lilies and saw his glowing, happy face, she knew she'd never made a better decision.

* * *

They lived happily ever after, if that's what you want to call it. Freddie and Sam stayed together for the rest of their lives. They teased each other, had stupid arguments, insulted each other, and tormented each other… or at least Sam tormented Freddie. Somewhere between that, they also loved each other and had a lot fun with life, especially when their grandchildren Ellie, Kathy, Cameron and Daisy were born.

Matty and Eva lived happily ever after too. Although, their lives got a little crazy taking care of four kids, two dogs, a cat, and seventeen geckos. They live in a gorgeous home in Seattle, two blocks away from Sam and Freddie, who would drop by whenever they felt like it.

Carly, Gibby and the triplets visited regularly, and they brought their "surprise" son Spencer Jr when he was born too. Spencer Jr later married Ellie, which all three sets of parents found a little weird, but everyone was happy for them, and everyone was happy to return to Bora Bora, where all of Eva and Mattys' children got married.

* * *

Nobody ever would have guessed that years and years ago when three adventurous kids decided to start a webshow together what it would lead to, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Freddie lay in bed with his, wife of 7 years snoring softly next to him .He thought about how he had ended up being so lucky. He decided that, somehow, their kiss on the fire escape had led to that one.

"_You may now kiss the bride!" announced the priest, smiling broadly at the blonde and brunette in front of him. Without hesitating, the blonde grabbed the brunette and planted one on him, causing cheers and laughter to pour out from the crowd._

_When the blonde pulled away the brunette smirked, thinking of the fateful day in her basement when she proclaimed kissing someone was no big deal. Suddenly he pulled her in again, pressing his lips to hers, losing himself in the midst of voices and people._

Freddie internally laughed, remembering how they both swore to Carly it was nothing. Sam was laughing when he pulled away that day and he didn't hesitate to scoop his wife in his arms.

_No big deal _her words echoed in his head.

_Y__eah, fudging, right _Freddie smirked, leaning over to once again kiss his demon, Sam.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought? Did you have a favourite part?**

**Thank you, and goodnight! :)**


End file.
